<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dopplecron: A robotic enemy of it's own by NapalmNekoG3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979949">Dopplecron: A robotic enemy of it's own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapalmNekoG3/pseuds/NapalmNekoG3'>NapalmNekoG3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mechrona Galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mecha, Science Fiction, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapalmNekoG3/pseuds/NapalmNekoG3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in a lab that was never built in a place that doesn't exist, a militaristic undertaking that never happened didn't begin. There was no self replicating robotic experiment, and it never failed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. May 19th, Year 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgtbommer/gifts">Sgtbommer</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;META.print()<br/>Transcription log #27<br/>Transcriptee "Memphis"<br/>Time 06:19</p><p>&gt;Start</p><p>Things are picking up in pace. The designing of the motorized components has begun, and is off to a good start. With little wasted time, the team is working at a phenomenal pace, finishing rapid-prototypes of small components by the hour. It is exciting to see the machine go from a phrase to a concept, and from a concept to a tangible object. Of course, that is far faster sounding than it truly is; Things like this take time.</p><p>&gt;Stop</p><p>---</p><p>&gt;META.print()<br/>Transcription log #28<br/>Transcriptee "Memphis"<br/>Time 10:04</p><p>&gt;Start</p><p>It seems that we have come across a problem. While we were putting together our downscaled version of the machine, it had some movement incapabilities. You see, it moves by [REDACTED], which allows it to traverse terrain well, but there is a small range of motion around the [REDACTED], which also happened to be connected to the first one. This isn't a serious issue at the moment, so it will be fixed later.</p><p>&gt;Stop</p><p>---</p><p>&gt;META.print()<br/>Transcription log #29<br/>Transcriptee "Memphis"<br/>Time 2:52</p><p>&gt;Start</p><p>Work on the machine's artificial intelligence has begun. This first iteration will have preliminary checkups for all of the equipment onboard. It will take the list of functional and dysfunctional parts, locate the nearest [REDACTED], and triage what it is capable of doing off of minimal functionality. If it cannot achieve a basic task assigned to it by [REDACTED], it will go to a [REDACTED] nearby.</p><p>&gt;Stop</p><p>---</p><p>&gt;META.print()<br/>Transcription log #30<br/>Transcriptee "Memphis"<br/>Time 18:20</p><p>&gt;Start</p><p>Bug, debug. Bug, debug. Bug, debug. Squash one, you get two more. That's all the rest of what I can remember has been; The AI's base code seems a bit unstable. It is around the time for us to sleep, the AI can wait until tomorrow.</p><p>&gt;Stop<br/>&gt;End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. May 21st, Year 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;META.print()<br/>
Transcription log #44<br/>
Transcriptee "Memphis"<br/>
Time 11:37</p><p>&gt;Start</p><p>The AI is still highly buggy and could be concerning if we were go into full usage. It tends to jitter badly when it's optical sensors identify one of the development team members, stopping briefly and then continuing with it's movement.</p><p>The first test of the robot's [REDACTED] mechanism was an <i>utter disaster</i>, almost being it's last test before we even got started. When the supporting arms began to fold inward during the first stage of the [REDACTED] process, one of the specialized supporting arms punctured through another support arms, causing a leak of [REDACTED] from it's [REDACTED] tank, which would could have been a <i>catastrophic</i> explosion, and it'd be nice if 'Venice' wasn't always smoking on the enclosed test site-"</p><p>&gt;Stop</p><p>&gt;End</p><p>===</p><p>&gt;META.print()<br/>
Transcription log #45<br/>
Transcriptee "Venice"<br/>
Time 16:01</p><p>&gt;Start</p><p>The coffee here isn't what they said it would be when hiring us. "It'd be top-notch coffee, straight from Guatemala!" It ain't that at all. When you pour it into your mug it looks like muddy water and tastes like turpentine. Gross. Hell, if I could leave this place more than two hours, twice a month, maybe I'd get some proper coffee from a store... <i>if there even were stores nearby.</i></p><p>&gt;Stop<br/>
&gt;End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ASRMM "Voralge" LOG 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>///System Start - Code 1 Init///</p><p>/------------------------------------------------/<br/>
Autonomous Self Replicating Multipurpose Machine<br/>
VERSION 1, ALPHA</p><p>UNIT VORALGE</p><p>................___........___.......______........___........___.............___..........___<br/>
...............//\\....//.....\\...||......\\.....//.\\.....//.\\..........//.\\......//.\\<br/>
.............//__\\...\\___......||____//....//...\\...//...\\........//....\\...//...\\<br/>
...........//.......\\..........\\..||......\\...//......\\//......\\.....//.......\\//......\\<br/>
..........//.........\\.\\___//..||.......\\.//.....................\\..//.......................\\</p><p>/------------------------------------------------/<br/>

&gt;SysFuncCheck<br/>
Hydraulics ... Green!<br/>
Motors (Lower) ... Green!<br/>
Motors (Upper) ... Green!<br/>
Electrical (Main) ... Green!<br/>
Electrical (Sub) ... Green!</p><p>&gt;su execute c batch 01<br/>
Get command batch ... Green!</p><p>Internal Positioning Start ... Green!<br/>
FAILURE DETECTED! -&gt; Hydraulic Support - Upper Left :: Non-responsive -&gt;  Possible Electrical Cutoff</p><p>&gt;Shutdown</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>